The Mind's Eye
by calalily
Summary: The Assistant Series Story 9. CarlyGibbs, TABBY, other pairings. Carly's been hiding something how will it affect the team?
1. Chapter 1

Rated R (come on really, what else would it be rated?)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show or anything so nothing to sue over here. ) It's just a story to hopefully entertain. ;)

Chapter 1

Abby and Carly sat at a booth at Sal's. He had been glad to give them a table separated from other diners and brought their meals out quickly. When they were alone again, Abby asked, "What is so unbelievable that you would order more than you can eat in two meals?"

Carly looked down at her plate to see that Abby was right. She always ordered more food when she was nervous. And today she was definitely nervous. Pushing aside her plate, she pursed her lips and tried to calm her racing pulse.

"You remember the jewelry box I put in storage?"

Abby nodded, her pigtails shaking with the movement of her head.

"It belonged to my great-grandmother. My mom's grandmother." Carly said and paused, watching Abby remember.

"You mean the one that ... ?" Abby questioned and Carly nodded.

"That's the one. Some say she had a gift, others that didn't understand thought she was either mentally ill or possessed by something. No one other than my great-grandfather really had anything to do with her. The last time I saw her, I was 18."

"That was nine years ago." Abby calculated. "Was that when you had a headache like this one?"

"Yep." she confirmed. "I had been having what I thought were waking nightmares. I kept seeing her dead. The headache came on when I tried to block them. I went to see her and without telling her anything she told me what I saw was true. She thought her gift would die with her and she was so happy that it wouldn't."

"So you're saying you have some sort psychic ability?" Abby asked, narrowed her eyes as her smile started to grow.

"Quit smiling! I knew you would like this!" Carly grinned. She couldn't help it; Abby's love for the paranormal and unusual would make anyone smile.

"I can't help it! It fascinates me."

"I only have one problem."

"What's that?"

"Jet."

Abby's eyes widened and she felt her friend's inner turmoil. Shocked, she looked at Carly who sat there smiling slightly at her. "What?"

"I've suspected you were too."

"I was what?" Abby asked.

"Psychic in some way. Of course, a lot of people shy away from that word 'psychic'. They say it makes others think they are crazy. But you Abby, I think you are something of an empath."

"No I'm not." Abby said in denial and then stopped. "Well, maybe."

"Yes, maybe. You have a heightened sense of what the people around you are feeling. And sometimes, you can feel it too." Carly thought for a moment. "And then there are those times when your intuition goes into overdrive and you just know things. You might be something more but I know almost definitely you have some empath abilities."

Looking around and then back to Carly, Abby asked, "When are you going to tell Gibbs?"

Carly pulled her plate back to her. "Not until I have to."

The two women tucked into their food, each one thinking of the other's situation. The finished their meal and paid, walking out the door. Outside on the sidewalk, they paused to breathe in the night air.

"Come on, Abs, I'll drive you back to HQ so you can get your car. Goodness knows you always make it in before Tony does."

Laughing together they walked past a man in sweats and a baseball cap. Neither one noticed that he turned around and stared after them in concentration nor the smile that spread across his face when he 'heard' what he wanted to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quitting time on Friday couldn't come fast enough for the ladies. Abby and Carly bounced out of the elevator to find Michelle at Ziva's desk. "What are we waiting for?" Abby asked as she rocked back and forth.

"Wait, you girls are going somewhere?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we are Tony, and you aren't invited." Ziva answered, causing the other three ladies to laugh at his disgruntled expression.

Ducky and Palmer looked on curiously and Carly winked at Jet. Jethro smiled. He knew where they were going. The elevator pinged a new arrival and Lacey walked in all smiles. "Are you ready?"

Tim smiled and said, "Um, I didn't know..." "Not you Tim," Lacey told him gently and kissed his cheek as she walked by. "These four."

Tim's mouth dropped open. Tony pointed to the five of them and said, "Wait..."

"You said that already, Tony." Abby laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Let's go already!" Michelle said, grabbing Ziva by the hand and dragging her out of her chair.

"Abby?" Tony said, questioning and Abby looked at Carly.

"Should we tell him?" Abby asked Carly. The women looked at each other and nodded. Abby pulled Carly close and Ziva did the same with Michelle. Michelle and Carly reached out to draw Lacey in. Abby leaned close to Carly and Carly smiled at her friend. Just as their lips nearly touched, they put their foreheads together, looked at Tony and said simultaneously, "It's ladies night. And what happens on ladies night..."

"Stays at ladies night!" Michelle, Ziva and Lacey ended.

Holding hands, they made their way to the elevators, hips swaying teasingly. They looked back at the men and as one winked and stepped into the elevator. The men could hear them laughing on the way down.

Tony walked over to Gibbs' desk. "Are you sure they never...?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope."

Tony sighed in relief and turned away but froze in place when Gibbs added, "I'm not sure at all, DiNozzo."

The look on Tony's face had the other three men turning away, choking on their laughter.

---------------------------------------------

Lacey hit the unlock button on her keyless remote and the women piled into her Ford F250 SuperCab.

"Oh, their faces were priceless but Tony's was the best!" Lacey said and Abby had to chuckle.

"So Carly, you told Gibbs?" Michelle asked. The other three women turned to look at Carly.

"I didn't say a word. And Abby made set the date and time. He just has his ways." she told them and smiled.

Lacey nudged her arm. "Yeah! From that smile, we can see that he has his ways!"

Laughing and shaking her head, Carly asked, "Are we going or not?"

Lacey put the key in the ignition and turned it, starting the truck. "Let's roll, ladies."

"The first official ladies night has begun!" Abby said and Carly reached over to turn up the radio.

---------------------------------------------

The ladies were sitting at a table in a pub not far from the spa they had just left. After getting massaged for an hour and "steamed" in the sauna, they had showered, changed clothes and decided a drink was in order. Three drinks later, they were all a little happy.

"Abby, what's with that look on your face?" Michelle asked. Abby had been back and forth between looking happy and pensive all evening.

"Tony asked me to move in with him." Abby announced and looked around at her friends faces. "Yep, that's the reaction I had. Then we started talking about what would be moved and you know me, I want to keep my coffin. It might look a weird moving it though. So I suggested he move in with me. That's when we realized neither of us had enough space for all our stuff."

"So find a bigger place." Lacey suggested as if it was a no-brainer.

"Yeah, I know. I think that's when Tony started getting cold feet. I mean you all know him. He was the original never gonna settle down guy. Then we started seeing each other and now we're here."

"You both are scared." Carly said and set her beer down on the table. "Admit it. You didn't want to settle down either and then you started seeing Tony. A year later and here you both are in the most committed relationship either of you have been in. My suggestion, ease into it. Don't force the issue but don't back away. If you two really want to be together and live together, you'll find a way to work through things."

"Salut!" Ziva said and held up her glass at Carly's advice.

"Salut!" The four other women said and touched their drinks before finishing them off.

"Now, who's gonna take us home?" Lacey asked and they all jumped when they heard, "We will."

Turning around, they saw Jethro, Tony, Tim, Jimmy and Ducky standing there. Tim took Lacey's keys from her and helped her to stand. One by one the men each took a woman's hand and they all walked outside.

"See you later!" They said as they got into their vehicles and left the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lacey opened her door and pulled Tim through.

"The looks on your faces when we left today was priceless."

Tim narrowed his eyes. "How long had all of you been planning this?"

"The spa evening? A month. What we did when we left?" Lacey smiled, "It just happened."

Tim drew her to him. "It just happened, huh? Spontaneous-like?"

Lacey nodded as his lips got closer to hers. "You got it."

Tim took her lips in a passionate kiss. Lacey's arms wrapped around his waist, then up his back. He kissed her jaw and down to her neck before she pulled away.

"I like spontaneous." She told him with a grin.

Tim's own grin grew as she walked backwards away from him, beckoning him to her bedroom. As she disappeared through the door, he started walking after her. He took his tie off and held it in one hand. He slipped behind her and put the tie over her eyes. She was startled for a moment and then she relaxed back against his chest. When he had it knotted securely over her eyes where she couldn't see, he ran his hands down her arms.

"I want tonight to be all about feeling. No seeing, no peeking, just feeling." He told her, skimming his hands over her body and slipping her out of her clothes.

Lacey turned in the circle of his arms and asked, "Do I get to return the favor?" as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Anytime." Tim promised her. Carefully guiding her back to the bed, he told her to lay down.

Doing as he asked, Lacey protested lightly. "I can't see a thing, and you get to look your fill?"

Pants undone but still on, Tim sat on the bed and leaned down to her. "I promise you won't have any complaints when tonight is over." With a small kiss and a quick love bite on her neck, he felt a shiver run through her. Trailing his fingertips over her breast down to her waist and beyond had her gasping. Following the same path up her body, Tim turned her face towards his and kissed her slowly, only allowing contact between his hand and her chin, his lips to her lips. Lacey whimpered into his kiss and brought her hands up to his chest. Tracing up his body to his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The feel of his lips on hers and his tongue dipping and sparring with her own caused liquid heat to pool at the apex of her thighs. Shifting her legs, she moaned, needing more. She ran her hands down his body trying to rid him of the rest of his clothes. When he stubbornly refused to let her have control, she broke away from his mouth.

"Tim, I need you now!" Lacey demanded.

Tim kissed her cheek, along her jawline to her ear and said in a quiet tone, "Trust me, Lacey, you don't want this to be quick." He took her earlobe in his teeth and gently nipped it before returning to her lips to kiss her softly.

"Tim..." She started to protest.

Cutting her words off with a kiss, he asked, "Am I going to have to tie your hands?"

Her breathing quickened and her pulse jumped at the thought of being tied up to endure his slow, sensual torture. Catching her lip between her teeth she shook her head. "No. But please..."

"Shhh." he murmured against her neck. "All you have to do is feel, baby. Let me take care of the rest."

Wriggling her bum and squeezing her legs together, Lacey nodded behind the tie. "Yes, Tim."

He took his time, kissing, licking, nibbling his way down her body. Near her hip he paused and his breath fanned across the trim dark curls hiding her from his view and she bit her lip thinking finally he was through playing. Smiling since she couldn't see it, Tim kissed each of her thighs before turning her over. He shook his head at the incredibly smooth skin he was seeing. A fairy tat graced her lower back, nothing big, but it was part of the three the team had seen on Carly's back. Moving her hair, he kissed the back of her neck and she trembled. Kissing and touching her back down to her nicely rounded bottom, he kissed the fairy and nipped her cheek. Startled and aroused, Lacey's hips bucked against Tim's mouth. Her excitement was a tangible entity in the room. Her scent was driving him mad with want and Tim impatiently shoved his pants and briefs down, remembering to grab the condom from his wallet.

Once the protection was dealt with, he leaned over her, placing small love bites on the base of the back of her neck and shoulders. Not allowing her to turn over, he slipped between her legs and into her body. They both moaned at the contact and Lacey pushed her hips back up against him, driving him in deeper. She was so close to the edge that one more stroke broke her. She cried out as Tim thrust in and out of her, taking his own pleasure and increasing hers. When release finally came, Tim rested against her back before slowing rolling them both to the side. Their breathing rapid and loud, Lacey reached back with one arm to pull Tim closer to her. He pushed his tie off her eyes and she blinked from the light spilling into her room from the hall.

Lacey whispered, "Wow!" in an awed tone. "When I recover from that, you get blindfolded."

Tim laughed; not wanting to move but needing to, he stood, took care of the condom and shut the lights off before getting back in bed with Lacey and pulling the covers up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carly was in Jet's arms almost asleep. She smiled and kissed his chest. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that she loved him but knew he still wasn't ready for that. His hand was covering her bum and he squeezed just as she drifted off to sleep.

---

She saw herself sitting at her Nana's bedside. "Trust in your instincts. They won't fail you. Your five senses are as important as your sixth. Remember, you are special, don't ever question that."

---

Her Nana faded away and she was standing at a head stone. Looking down she could see that she was sitting at Shannon and Kelly's graves. The flowers were laying on the ground and her fingers traced the names and dates on the cold marble. "He misses you both, to this day. It may sound crazy to some but I wish I had known you. The two females that helped shape him, before and after your death.

---

Again, she was in a different place, this time she was in the middle of the woods.

"You have to tell him." She turned and saw Shannon speaking to her.

"You owe it to yourself to be open to him, Carly." Nana was there too.

"What is this?" Carly asked.

"Something is going to happen. You need to tell him now before he doesn't trust you." Shannon said.

"She's right, baby, you have to tell him. You have to trust him before he stops trusting you." Nana told her and then they disappeared.

---

Carly woke up, panicked. Her breathing was labored. Jet woke up and wrapped his arms around her. Running his hands up and down her back, he whispered, "It was just a dream Carly."

She nodded but she wasn't so sure. Nothing like that had every happened to her before. Her Nana had been clairvoyant, pulling information from nowhere, helping people who had no use for her otherwise. Kissing his collarbone, Carly wanted nothing more than to forget her dream. When she kissed his lips, Jethro's hands found her bottom and pulled her hips to his. Following the line of her body, his hand lifted her leg, draping it over his hip. The head of his erection nudged her opening and her breath caught. Hips tilting to grant him access, Carly's hands held him fast to her. She loved it when Jethro took his time with her but there was a hidden side of her that loved it when he just took her, after only a kiss or a touch. He pressed into her and pulled her to him, holding her there, not letting her hips move. She moaned. He knew keeping her still drove her halfway there and then he bent his head and captured her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Tonguing it as he suckled, Carly cried out. His strong hold on her making it impossible to move.

Finally, when she was about to go crazy, he pulled back and thrust into her hard and fast. "Oh, God!" She screamed and shattered. Jethro smiled and waited until she settled once again before rolling onto his back, taking her with him. The change in position deepened his penetration and Carly moaned again, settling her hands on his chest. He lifted an eyebrow in challenge and she grinned. Oh yeah, she was up for it. Rising up, she came back down slowly. She teasingly rode him until he was impatient for release and sat up. Helping her wrap her legs around his waist, he rocked against her, taking her lips in a kiss that possessed her, claiming her as his. She kissed him just as deeply, rocking against him as they exploded together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Carly stepped off the elevator and walked toward the lab. The lights were out, no music was playing and by the time she walked through the doors she knew. Something was wrong with Abby. She wouldn't just be late without phoning Carly and letting her know. Turning on her heel, she quickly walked back the elevators and rode up to ask Tony what was going on.

"Abby, when you get this message, call me." Tony was saying to Abby's voice mail. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

Carly's stomach sank. It was worse than she thought. Jet wasn't at his desk, so Carly walked over and searched for the status of a prisoner. Jethro walked down the stairs from MTAC and Tony intercepted him. "I can't get ahold of Abby. I'm going to her apartment to see if she's ok."

"She won't be there." Carly said and stood as everyone looked at her.

Tony half-smiled. "And how do you know that?"

"Look, there's something I have to tell Gibbs but I think Abby's missing." When she just got strange looks from everyone, she added, "I'm pretty sure of it actually."

Jethro didn't look like he liked the sound of what she was saying. Ziva asked, "Is this a Gibbs' gut thing?"

He cut Ziva a look and Carly shook her head. "No, it's not."

The phone rang before she could explain anymore. It was Tony's line. He snatched it up quickly. "Abby, thank god! Carly has been trying to freak us out..." His face paled and he pressed the button to put the caller on speaker phone.

An electronically altered voice came over the speaker. "I bet Carly's been freaking you out. She's probably telling you about now that Abby is missing, right?" The voice laughed. "Carly...you're being awfully quiet. Don't tell me they don't know yet."

"Know what?" Tony demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, Carly, you've been naughty. How long have you worked there?" the voice asked.

"What does that have to do with Abby being missing?" Ziva asked, her face saying that she would like to rip the voice in half.

"Carly, don't you think you should tell them?" the voice waited for a response. "No? I can tell them if you'd like. I can definitely out-wait you but Abby doesn't have that much time now. Look at your clock." Laughter was heard once more as everyone looked at their watches. "I give her four hours at the most. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Gibbs walked over to Carly, all business. "What does he want you to tell us?"

"I don't know how he knows..." she began, looking at him, anguished over Abby's situation.

"Oh yes you do Carly. If you believe in yourself then you have to believe in others. It's the creed I think."

Gibbs took her arms in his hands and shook her. "What is he talking about?"

"I'm clairvoyant!" Carly shouted and the voice laughed.

"Atta girl Carly. You explain what that means and I'll be in touch." All that could be heard was the sound of the phone beeping, signaling the caller had disconnected.

McGee was the first to speak. "Got the call boss. It's from a pay phone."

"Where McGee?" Gibbs demanded, still holding Carly by one arm.

"Two miles from here boss."

"Ziva, go with McGee. Process the phone." Gibbs barked and turned away pulling Carly with him.

"Where are you going Gibbs?" Tony asked, wanting to ask Carly some questions of his own.

"Interrogation." was all Gibbs would say. The look of shock on Carly's face jolted everyone into action. Ziva and Tim rushed to the elevator while Tony followed to enter the observation room. He knew Gibbs wouldn't need his help on this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What are we doing in here?" Carly asked. "We have to find Abby. He's going to let her die."

"How would you know that Carly?" he asked her, voice colder than the ice in his eyes.

"Jet, I was going to tell you. Today in fact, but now isn't the time to get into this. We have to save her."

Gibbs stared at her. The expression on his face hadn't changed but the ice became a glacier in his eyes. "Gibbs?" Carly asked in a small voice.

-------

Ducky joined Tony in the observation room. "Michelle called. Abby's really missing?"

Tony nodded. "Some twisted son of a bitch has her and Carly knew it. She claims she's all of a sudden 'clairvoyant'." Tony said with doubt heavy in his voice.

"Why do you say it like that Tony? I thought you worked with a psychic before?" Ducky asked.

"You ever stop and think the 'psychic' could have been in on the case?"

Ducky stared out the glass, watching as his friends doubt broke the heart of the woman who loved him. "That sounds just like Gibbs talking through you Anthony. I thought you were different." He turned and walked out. Jethro would come see him soon.

--------

"Clairvoyant?" His voice fairly dripped condescension.

She stiffened her spine. "You don't believe me, that's fine. But while we are sitting in here, Abby is out there, running out of time from what that voice says. I could be analyzing the recording to see if we recognize who the voice belongs to."

"Or you could just tell me who it is." He said, staring at her, trying not to see the pain and anger in her eyes.

"It doesn't work that way. Being clairvoyant doesn't mean I automatically know everything." He watched her swallow and narrow her eyes. She was reading his body language he knew. "You think I'm involved, don't you? That's why I'm in here? You think I would help someone kidnap my best friend? How could you think me capable of that?"

Because he couldn't, not really, he stood and walked out, leaving her locked in. She stared at the glass and shook her head. "I didn't do this Tony. I wouldn't hurt Abby."

From the other side of the glass, Tony jerked back and turned away. He wasn't so sure.

----------

The doors slid open. "Ah, Jethro, I thought you'd be here soon."

Gibbs walked to Ducky and stared. "What do you think of all of this Ducky?"

"Jethro, you believe in what you can see and touch. You can see and touch Carly. Why can't you believe in her?"

Gibbs in disbelief asked, "You telling me you believe her Duck?"

Ducky shrugged and replied, "The mind is largely unmapped, most of it basically uncharted. You've been involved with her for a year. Why do you find it so hard to believe her?"

Gibbs stood for a moment looking at Ducky then he walked out.

--------

In the bullpen, Ziva and Tim were back. The payphone was clean, wiped down. The coin chamber was empty. They had no evidence to go on. The phone rang and Tony hit the speaker button when Gibbs nodded to him. "DiNozzo," he said without inflection.

"Have you been waiting to hear from me or have you been trying to find your ass without a map?" The voice asked.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, Special Agent Gibbs. Glad to know I've gotten your attention. I'll tell you what I want. I want to see if Carly is as good as I think she is. And the only way I'll know is if you let her out to find your Abby."

"She's not being released until Abby is back here." Gibbs told him.

"Well now that's too bad for Abigail then isn't it? You see, I've killed before and even though Abby has a gift all her own, it won't save her life. Only Carly can do that. And since you are being the bastard who doesn't negotiate, her life is over." The audible click of the phone made Tony shake.

Gibbs looked at his watch. Three hours. He had heard the determination in that altered voice. Abby would die if Carly didn't find her. McGee had traced the phone call but Gibbs knew it was another dead end. He slapped the back of DiNozzo's head. "McGee, gas the truck. Ziva, Tony, gear up. I'll bring Carly down."

They all scrambled to do as ordered. They all wanted Abby back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs and Carly were in the elevator going down to the parking garage. "What do you need?" he asked her.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Gibbs shouted.

"I've never used my ability in a case. I'm a forensic scientist; if I can't prove it then it isn't evidence." She looked at Jethro wanting back the man that had kissed her goodbye this morning but knowing he wouldn't be back anytime soon. "My Nana..."

"Your Nana what?" he asked.

"She was clairvoyant as well. She helped find missing people in the 1920's. She told me once that she always went to the last known location of the missing person."

"From what Tony says that would be Abby's apartment." Gibbs told her walked her out to the truck.

Carly nodded. "Let's start there."

------

Carly stood at the door to Abby's apartment. Goosebumps covering her arms, she reached out and opened the door aware that every minute this took was one more that Abby didn't have. Her mind started absorbing information as soon as she entered the front room. Feeling the eyes watching her she closed her eyes to concentrate. One name kept coming up over and over. Shenandoah State Park in Virginia. She told Gibbs and they were all back in the truck and racing to the park.

"Abby said you used to camp out at that park, Carly." Tony said in the quiet of the truck.

She had nothing to hide so she answered. "I did. Virginia is a beautiful state, especially in the spring and fall seasons. I haven't been there in years though."

"So why pick this place to take Abby?" he wanted to know. Ziva kept watching her, looking for signs that she was lying.

"I don't know yet Tony, but when I find out, I'll tell you." Carly turned and looked out the window.

This close circle of people were all doubting her and watching the minutes fly by on the clock. Abby was down to two hours and that was if the voice on the line hadn't been stringing them along. She swallowed and took a breath as Jethro pulled the truck to a stop. She had been honest when she told him she didn't know how this worked. All she knew was what her Nana had told her and her instincts said. She hoped it was enough.

--------

The team stepped out of the truck, Jethro and Tony flanking Carly. Ducky had come along to tend to Abby when she was found and he was the only one of the group that would meet Carly's eye. She looked around and started walking into the woods. Her step never faltered even when she would cock her head to the side as if listening to some inner voice. Gibbs watched all of this, trying to reconcile this woman with the one he made love to the night before. He wasn't sure if he could. She stopped as abruptly as she had started. They were in a clearing and she turned in a complete circle. Gibbs looked at his watch. They had been walking for 30 minutes. He looked back at Carly and noticed her staring at a patch of ground ten feet away. She ran to it murmuring, "No, no, no, no..." and fell to her knees. Using her fingers she started digging in the dirt. Tim went over and started to help as did Ducky.

"Come on, you're telling me he buried her?" Tony asked, then stopped and stared at the spot they were digging. He ran over and sank down helping pull dirt off.

Ziva and Gibbs moved to help as well. They hadn't cleared a lot of dirt when they heard people talking. Two young couples were hiking on the trail and stopped when they spotted the team digging with their hands.

"Dudes, if you're going to bury treasure you need a shovel." One young man said.

"Dude, you got one?" Tim asked before Tony or Gibbs could scare them off.

"Sure man, here you go." The other guy said, pulling out a folding shovel.

Tony grabbed it as the first young man took his out and handed it to Gibbs.

"Do you have anything else we can dig with?" Carly asked and took the tin plates from the ladies, handing them out to Ziva, Tim and Ducky, keeping one for herself.

The two shovels hit something solid and they starting scraping frantically. They paused when they uncovered a wood coffin and the two couples screamed when they heard something thump from inside. Tony and Gibbs each moved to one side, one man at each end. Using the tips of the shovels the pried the lid open and Abby popped up holding an oxygen canister like she was about to hit someone.

"Tony!" She yelled hoarsely and he sat down, dragging her out of the coffin, into his lap.

"Abby! Abby!" He said, holding her, running his hands over her to assure himself she was all right.

Ducky was kneeling next to them. "Tony, let me check her out." When Tony wouldn't let her go, Ducky resorted to Gibbs' tactics. He slapped the back of his head. "Anthony, let me make certain she is alright."

Tony eased his hold on her and Ducky started examining her. Tim and Ziva were working on getting the coffin out of the ground and Gibbs was interrogating the campers. Once Ducky noted that the only injuries Abby had was a bump to the back of her head and bruised and bloodied hands from pounding against the lid of the coffin, he let Tony take her back in his arms. Head on his shoulder, Abby asked quietly, "Where's Carly?"

The entire team looked around the clearing. No one had seen her walk off but there was no doubt about it. Carly was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Carly had a hood over her head but it wasn't needed. After the shot of whatever in her arm, she couldn't move. She didn't think she would be able to scream either. She blacked out right after he grabbed her and stuck her with the needle. She was still trying to sort through everything that happened after Abby was uncovered when she felt herself being placed on something flat. One limb at a time she was strapped down. Once the voice made certain she would be unable to move when the drugs wore off, he pulled the hood off her head and watched as she looked around and then straight up. As her eyes widened, his laughter rang through the woods and she knew there was no one near to save her.

-------

Abby was still in Tony's lap while Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky and Tim searched the surrounding woods. When they assembled back at the hole in the ground another team of agents had arrived. Abby stood and looked at the face of each agent. Ducky understood gifts, he was sensitive to them and he never judged, not based on someone just being a little different. In the few days since her talk with Carly, Abby had done plenty of research on empaths. But she didn't need any of that to tell her what her friends and co-workers were thinking about Carly's disappearance.

She rounded on Tony, "She's my best friend other than you! There's no way she would let someone grab me and harm me! You get that thought out of your mind right now!" Turning to Ziva she continued, "And you, being the great Mossad officer you are can't tell sincerity from a lie?"

"I was fooled once Abby." Ziva answered.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "How do you know what we're thinking, Abby?"

"I don't know what you're thinking! I know what you're feeling! Anger, resentment, doubt. Get rid of those feelings now, none of them will help us find Carly and they aren't needed here anyway. She's done nothing wrong!"

"The voice on the phone said you were gifted." Tim started tentatively.

Abby looked at the team and then glanced at the second team standing not so far away. Her voice was still hoarse but she was worried they would hear her. She walked away a short distance and they followed. Looking at their faces she knew they would reject her information if they knew the source so she kept it simple. "I'm an empath. Basically that means I can pick up on other's feelings like a tuning rod." She shrugged to show it was no big deal.

"Why are we just learning this?" Gibbs asked, uncomfortable but still caring.

"Because I've only made sense of it recently. We have to find Carly. This guy, whoever he is, he's angry and he's not going to let her go. If we don't stop him, she'll die." Abby told them plainly. When she still picked up their disbelief, she growled and stomped away from them. She would find Carly on her own if they wouldn't help.

As she was pacing, Abby cleared her mind of her anger at Tony and the others. She would deal with them later. It came on slowly. A little niggle at the back of her mind. A little hitch in her breathing signaled she wasn't feeling all her own feelings anymore. Refusing to look at the team staring at her, she tried to keep relaxed so the feelings would come. They faded a bit and she almost panicked. When they came back, she cried out and fell to her knees.

Carly was scared. Not just "I had a bad dream" scared but terrified almost to the point of breaking. Tony and Gibbs reached her first but Abby motioned them off. When she started to gag, Ducky took her hand. "Abigail, these aren't your feelings. Separate yourself from them. Tell us what we need to know to help Carly."

Abby shuddered and stared at Ducky. He was taken aback by the blank look in her eyes and then they focused on his face. "Ducky." Abby whispered. "She's terrified. He's going to kill her and she knows how, she has to know to be this scared."

"How scared is she?" Ducky asked.

Abby blinked as the horror in her mind cleared and she realized what Carly's worst fear was. "The Pit and The Pendulum." Abby choked out and Ducky looked straight at Gibbs confirming what they were all thinking, "He's going to make her watch her time tick away."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs was driving, once again taking direction from someone else's 'gut'. That was the only way his mind would accept what was happening. He didn't remember much about Poe's story, but Abby had taken the time to refresh everyone's memory in between telling him where to turn and to go faster. The second team of agents couldn't keep up and were also constantly interrupting by radioing for directions. Abby finally told them to pull up the GPS of his cell phone to track them that way. By the time she told them to stop, he was fully aware that if Abby's 'gut' was right, Carly was watching a blade swing like a pendulum right about now. He had no idea what kind of mental state she would be in when they got to her, if they got to her, when...he refused to think otherwise. He was damn sure she'd be a sight worse than Abby was at being buried alive.

"He knows we're here." Abby announced and the team scanned the surrounding trees. "He's happy, gleeful even and he feels satisfaction that he's drawn us here but especially you Gibbs. He's very happy you're here."

Gibbs nodded, making sure he kept his guard up.

"How does he know?" Tim whispered.

"He's a telepath." Abby told him. When she got more incredulous looks she got huffy. "If you believe I can feel your feelings and Carly's and his then you have to believe other abilities exist!"

She stepped out to lead and Tony grabbed her back to him. "Tony!" She protested and he kissed her once more.

"I love you Abby." He told her. "And when we get back to my place, you're moving in with me."

She stared at him, opening to his feelings and she smiled. "Let's go get Carly from this maniac first, Tony, then we move my things."

They moved as one and wound through the woods towards a stream. Abby looked left and right before tilting her head and staring at the bridge downstream from their position. It was an old bridge used for trains. Gibbs saw her hesitation and moved in that direction. If Abby was staring it had to mean something. This time, there was no clearing, not the way it had been where Abby was found. Trees were removed so as to keep the bridge and tracks free of obstacles. Under the bridge, tucked out of sight of onlookers and railway personnel was a table about four feet from the ground. Solid wood, with straps attached for arms and legs. Above the table, the group stared as a giant blade swung back and forth, polished to blind in direct sunlight, now it gleamed deadly in the light from the setting sun.

"Holy shit, don't tell me he's practiced this before." Tony said.

"How do we stop it?" Tim asked.

At the sound of their voices, Carly turned her head. From the colorless skin on her cheeks to the dullness in her eyes, Gibbs knew she had already accepted she would die and it would be hell. Voice toneless and quiet she told them, "He has a plan B. If you unstrap me, he'll use a small amount of explosive to blow part of the bridge. He's very determined."

The laughter again, this time unaltered and with a face to go with it. Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs didn't move his gun in the direction of Captain Downey. The man's thumb wasn't on the trigger but it wouldn't take him a second to move it and hit the button. Gibbs stared at the man, hating him and remembering what Abby had said. He carefully blanked all thoughts from his mind except those dealing with Carly. When the Captain's face lit up from the memory Gibbs recalled he raised his gun and shot him between the eyes. The detonator fell from his nerveless fingers just moments before he crumpled himself.

Abby cried out and ran to Carly. Unstrapping her quickly, she pulled her friend up and into a bear hug. "Carly!" she screamed in her ear.

Carly jerked away and stumbled over a few steps, losing what little food was still in her system. Gibbs walked over to her, pulling her to him. Once more, Carly jerked away, this time exclaiming, "Don't touch me!" She bent over again and caught her breath. Putting her hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes, she shook her head. "He's done this before. Put people here and watched as they watched time slip away from them. Listened to them scream as the blade barely brushed their clothing enough to fray it. Took pleasure in watching them be cut up, little by little. And that clearing, where Abby was? He's buried people there. As a police Captain, how could he keep these things hidden?"

Ducky stood close to her, watching her carefully before reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder. He was the one person she didn't shy away from. She leaned on him and he walked her away. He could come back for the body once he had her settled. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim looked everywhere but at each other. Trust was important for teammates and today they had doubted one of their own. The thing that puzzled everyone was, why had Carly allowed Ducky to help her and refused even Abby's help?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gibbs sat at the kitchen table listening to Abby pack some things for Carly. She hadn't wanted to even come here to get clothes before leaving. Tom had torn into him about shooting a police officer but once he got a good look at Carly, he had calmed down. Jenny had been in the office to put in some paperwork and when Carly asked for leave time, both Jenny and Tom gave her instant approval. He had no idea where she was going and he hated this feeling of helplessness. Quickly he looked up to see Abby staring at him.

"Give her time, Gibbs. Then get down on your knees and grovel." She walked passed with the suitcase in her hand and said over her shoulder, "That is, if you can get past being hypocritical enough to accept my ability and not hers." The door shut firmly behind her and Gibbs dropped his head back wondering what he was going to do now.

-------

Carly just drove. Stopping only long enough to nap at rest stops, she drove for two days without her cell on, without dropping coins in a pay phone, without talking to anyone anywhere. Abby was still there, she could feel her rooting around in her mind to see what she was feeling. She laughed to herself the first time she felt Abby try and was unsuccessful. Her blocks were going back in place. Now she just had to figure out what was wrong with her sense of touch. It started the day she was grabbed by Downey. Immediately she knew why he was doing this. Jethro came onto his turf and ordered him about like a probie. He had to get even. Then the other morning, she brushed hands with the clerk at the diner and knew that the woman was being abused at home. She handed the change back to her and added another hundred to it, looked her in the eye and whispered, "Use this to get out." Leaving the woman standing, staring with tears in her eyes, Carly got in her car and drove away.

Here she was now, in Tennessee staring at a house she hadn't seen in years. Miss Eileen was 104 years old and still sharp as a tack. By the time Carly cut her engine off she was on the porch with a big grin motioning her inside. Nana's only living friend, the one woman that hid their friendship because Nana knew it wasn't safe for Miss Eileen. The one woman who knew what it was like to be different in those times. Miss Eileen was a telepath. She had never learned to block other's thoughts so she lived out in the woods, in a small house with a wide front porch. Carly reached the top step and Miss Eileen hugged her tight before taking her arms and looking into her eyes. Nodding, she took Carly's hand.

_You truly are special child._

Carly blinked. Surely, she hadn't just heard Miss Eileen's thoughts?

_Yes you surely did. You have your Nana's gift and one of your own._ Miss Eileen grinned and broke contact. Staring at her, Carly looked on in confusion. Miss Eileen nodded, knowing for certain what she had expected. "It's a gift of touch, yours is. When you touch someone, you can know what they are thinking. But you had trouble at first didn't you? When someone touched you, you read them too? And now you can't?"

Carly nodded. Smiling she followed as Miss Eileen led her into the house. Straight to the kitchen they went and she sat at the table when told to do so. This was the south and you respected your elders or else. Carly loved it here. Jet would too. Her smile evaporated and Miss Eileen asked, "Jet? What kind of name is Jet?"

"His name is Jethro, Miss Eileen. Leroy Jethro to be exact. But the way he drives..."

"Ah, I see. Fast is he?"

"Yes ma'am."

She placed two glasses of sweet iced tea on the table and sat down. "You've come for answers. Some I can't give you. I can't block my gift, but you've known that a while. This new ability you have though, I don't think is so new. I think it's been ignored while you didn't need it."

"And now I need it?" Carly asked, uncertain.

"Would you be this together if you hadn't known why that man was going to kill you?" Miss Eileen asked, her voice gentle and her face kind.

Carly thought for a moment and shook her head. No way. She would have been a basket case. Strangely enough though, once she was off the table and knew Downey was dead, her fear vanished as if it had never been. She was able to think about the entire day without wanting to hide from the world.

"That is peace of mind you have. One, the man is dead and can't harm you. Two, your knowing what it was about helped you to understand it really ended with his death. Now, are you staying the night or are you going driving again?"

Carly's eyebrows rose and she thought, _What is that I smell?_

Miss Eileen rolled with laughter and stood to get plates out. Dishing out roast beef, carrots, potatoes and rice with gravy she gave one to Carly and sat back at the table. They ate in silence, smiling all the while. With a woman like Miss Eileen, you never had to tell her how good her food was. She knew it the minute your taste buds told your brain it was delicious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Carly sat at a diner in Virginia. Her leave was almost up and she was on the return trip back home. Not sure if Jethro would want her back in his house she had already made up her mind to see if she could stay at Abby's old apartment. She listened as someone dropped money in the jukebox and Julie Roberts' voice came over the speakers.

_Unloose this hold you've got on me _

_Unlock this heart that can't get free _

_Unlive the night you kissed and hugged me _

_Undream the dreams that we both shared _

_Unfeel the feelin' that you cared _

_Before you leave me, please unlove me _

_Unlove me _

_Unmake all the memories I can't forget _

_Unlove me _

_Let me go back to the way I was before we met _

_Back to the days when I was strong _

_When it wasn't sad to be alone _

_When I was happy-go-lucky _

_And I didn't know how good it felt _

_To hold you and feel my heart melt _

_Show me a little mercy and unlove me _

_Unlove me _

_Untie all the strings between your heart and mine _

_Unlove me _

_But do it real slow, so I don't have to lose you all at one time _

_Before you pack your bags and leave _

_One thing I wish you'd do for me _

_Take a little time to just unlove me _

_Unlove me _

_Unmake all the memories I can't forget _

_Unlove me _

_Let me go back to the way I was before we met _

_Unloose this hold you've got on me _

_Unlock this heart that can't get free _

_Before you leave me, please unlove me _

_Show a little mercy and unlove me_

Carly thought about the song long after it went silent in the diner again. She didn't want him to unlove her. If he never wanted another thing to do with her she wanted at least the memories to hold to her at night. There was just one thing she had to take care of before heading back home...

-------

Gibbs stepped off the last stair and looked around his basement. He hadn't started a new project since they got the boat out of the basement a few months back. Funny how having Carly there had lessened the need to work with his hands on wood. Flipping on the radio he readied his tools and made a plan. Gathering the first pieces of wood he needed, he started working as he listened to the song playing on the local country station.

_I don't know who I am _

_Staring at a million broken pieces here _

_I don't know where I stand _

_While I'm still, the world goes round so free so cavalier _

_Aimlessly I wander, like a drifter _

_on a narrow winding road _

_I've got plenty of direction _

_But I don't know where to go _

_I'm so lost without you _

_I'm so lost without you _

_Baby, I'm so lost without you _

_That I can't find myself _

_I'm so lost without you _

_Baby, I'm so lost without you _

_I'm so lost without you _

_That I can't find myself _

_No it don't seem right _

_This canyon of lonely lying in our bed _

_Lord how I've cried a waterfall of tears Until my eyes turn red _

_Ever since you left me _

_It's been like a bullet through my heart _

_And I know I should move on _

_But I don't know where to start _

_I'm so lost without you _

_I'm so lost without you _

_Baby, I'm so lost without you _

_That I can't find myself _

_I'm so lost without you _

_Baby, I'm so lost without you _

_I'm so lost without you _

_That I can't find myself _

_Ever since you left me _

_It's been like a bullet through my heart _

_And I know I should move on _

_But I don't know where to start _

_I'm so lost without you _

_I'm so lost without you _

_Baby, I'm so lost without you _

_That I can't find myself _

_I'm so lost without you _

_I'm so lost _

_Baby, I'm so lost without you _

_That I can't find myself _

Gibbs stopped working on the beginnings of the desk and wondered who out there would request a song that summed up everything he felt since Carly left town.

-------

Tony opened the door and grinned, "Carly, I was an ass. A total ass for not believing..."

"It's ok Tony. I understand. I understood then." Carly hugged him, careful to keep the contact brief. She still hadn't gotten that under control yet. "I was hoping I could talk to you and Abby?" She said questioningly.

"Come on in, sure. Abby!" He called as he shut the door. A soaking wet sponge sailed through the air and smacked Tony on the forehead as he turned.

"Has he apologized?" Abby asked, watching water drip down his face and wet his shirt.

"He did, Abby," Carly told her.

Abby pressed her lips together. "Oops. Sorry baby, you get a freebie."

"A freebie?" Tony asked, looking happy.

Abby nodded. "Yep, you get to be an ass one time without being punished for it."

His smile only slipped half-way and he winked at Carly. "This attitude and I still love her. I'm in deep aren't I?"

Carly laughed, "You sure are. I'm not swimming out to save you."

Abby sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. When Tony saw the serious look on Carly's face he moved to sit in front of her on the coffee table. "Whatever we can do, just ask, Carly."

"Aw, Tony, you are so sweet!" Abby said and leaned over to kiss him before looking at Carly and telling her to spill it.

"I need a place to stay." Carly announced and hurried on, "I don't mean here, I wouldn't do that to you guys. I was hoping you still had time on the lease of your old apartment? I was thinking I could stay there for now. Until I figure out what the future holds."

"Oh, Carly, you know you can." Abby said, putting her arm around Carly's shoulders.

"Why don't you talk to Gibbs, Carly? I know he misses you." Tony said.

Carly killed that idea with a negative movement of her head. "I can't do that to him, not now. He doesn't trust me, he doesn't want to love me and he's going to hate me if I hold off telling him..."

Tony ducked his head to look in her eyes. "Tell him what?"

Carly took a deep breath and looked at Abby then Tony. "I'm pregnant."

The End

Calalily


End file.
